One Day
by StanaBeckett
Summary: Simon and Emma are at odds. Can Simon prove his loyalty to Emma before it is too late? Simon/OC Mal/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Firefly_. Seriously, I only own the plot and Stana and Emma.**

**Author's Note: Here is another part of the Alternate Universe involving Stana and Emma. I need a name for this Universe. Enjoy the story!**

One Day

Emma paced outside of her sister's room, waiting for her to climb out. Running a frustrated hand through her red hair, she groaned.

"Alright, Em, what's the issue," Stana asked, "That pulled me out of bed with my loving boyfriend, might I add, at two in the morning?"

"You two went to bed hours ago." Emma groaned, not seeing why her sister was upset.

"We were in bed." Stana stated, her arms wrapped around her waist. The motion caused Emma to notice her sibling's attire, specifically a lack thereof. The large maroon button down dwarfed Stana's frame, the tail end of it covering the top portion of her legs. The rest of her long tan legs on display for everyone to see.

"Oh! _Aiya_, I'm sorry! I-It can wait 'till tomorrow." Emma stammered, her face turning as red as her hair.

Stana leaned down towards her room and called to Mal, "I'll be back soon, honey," after a pause she added with a cheeky smile, "Wait for me!"

A muffled curse followed by the sound of metal clinking emanated from the room. With a wink at Emma, she led her sister towards the kitchen. Once they were seated, Stana gave Emma her _"Go ahead, give it to me straight" _look. When it became apparent that her look woudn't get Emma to talk, she spoke up, "Tell me what it is that is botherin' ya so much that ya blush at the thought of my love life. Ya never have blushed before."

Emma sighed and looked uncertain before she started off strong, "I think Simon is cheatin' on me." Her voice turned quiet towards the end of the statement.

Stana looked sharply at her sister, "What makes you think that?"

"He has been quiet and pulled away. He's nervous around me and finds practically any excuse to get away from me. What am I supposed to do?"

Stana leaned forward and studied her sister for a moment before she responded, "Talk ta him. Back him inta a corner or tape him to his med table but talk ta him. Who would he be sleepin' with on this boat?"

"Kaylee or Inara."

"'Nara won't sleep with ya unless she is paid and Kaylee has a boyfriend on Artemis, remember? Toby the cook gone badass?" Stana reasoned, trying to help her younger sister through a logical thought process.

Emma looked down at the table and felt a sense of shame wash over her, "Maybe I have been jumping ta conclusions."

"Damn straight. Now, listen ta me and get your ass down ta your man and straighten this gorram thing out." Stana stood up and stretched, Mal's button down sliding tantalizingly higher on her legs, "Now, I have to get back to something particularly important." She moved to the door back to the hallway before turning back to her sister, "And Emma?"

Emma looked over at her sister, confused as to what else she had to say on the matter.

"You can come ta me anytime, any place. No matter what I am doing."

"Or who you're doin'." Emma slung out.

"Or who." Stana acknowledged, "I will always make time for _wo de mei mei_."

"Noted." Emma said, a smile playing at her lips. Stana winked at her sister before sasheying out of sight. Sitting alone in the kitchen, Emma glanced out of the windows into the black.

_Why would he cheat? _Emma asked herself, a tear tracking down her face unbidden. Wiping the tear away, Emma mentally slapped herself for letting her insecurities get the best of her. Getting up from the table, Emma moved the direction her sister took and quickly opened the door that led to her old room. Slipping quickly down the ladder, she moved and settled on her old bed with a sigh. Figuring out how to confront Simon was going to take her a while.

* * *

With one last sigh, Stana slid into the crook of Mal's body, her entire being relaxed from their recent activities. Reaching for his left hand, she released the cuff from his wrist, smiling upon remembering what had happened when she released his right hand.

"Whatcha grinnin' 'bout bao bei?" Mal asked quietly tugging her body closer to his as she tossed the cuffs across the room.

"Just thinkin' 'bout my lovely boyfriend." She smiled and rubbed up against him.

Mal chuckled and ran his hand through her brunette hair, "I never got the chance ta ask ya what your mei mei wanted."

"She thinks Simon is cheatin' on her." Stana admitted, her eyes moving up to met his.

"With whom could he be sleepin' with? 'Nara ain't nothin' but a glorified whore."

"That's what I told her," She was going to continue but stopped when a knock resounded from their door. "I'll get it." She mummbled and crawled out of the bed, the sheet sliding off her naked body. Bending down and picking up Mal's shirt again, she slid it on and winked at him as she moved to climb the ladder. Slidding the door down, she continued to climb out. Upon stepping out of the room, Stana turned around to face not her sister, as she thought, but Simon, looking extremely worried and red as a he took in her outfit.

"What do ya want, Simon? It's late, can't it wait 'till mornin'?"

"I just need to know if you know where Emma is." He replied, consiously looking away from Stana.

"No, haven't seen her in about an hour. She probably needed time ta think or what not. She can be mighty fickle at times." Stana told him, her eyes scanning his face for tells.

"I looked everywhere for her!" He groaned, his volume in danger of waking the rest of the crew in the section.

Looking for a way to calm him down, she raised a hand to placate him, "Listen, she is a creature of habit, a bit like I am but not as bad. When she needs a place to think, she goes some place familiar to her. Have you looked in her old room?"

A look of brilliance lit up his face as he quickly hugged Stana and took off down the hall.

"Dear lord, ain't he a winner." Stana muttered, moving back down the staircase.

* * *

Simon slid the door open to Emma's old room and climbed down. His feet had barely touched the floor when he heard a mumbled "go 'way" sound from the bed in the far corner. Turning to find Emma curled in a ball, Simon rushed to her side.

"Emma! Sweetie are you okay?" He asked worriedly, mentally checking her over for injuries.

"No now leave me alone!" Her voice lost the quiet tone and had adopted a harsh timbre. Emma pushed him back quickly and he barely caught sight of her red-rimmed eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong _bao bei_?"

"_Bi zui, ni fei fei de pi yan_!" She shouted her voice resonating around the room.

Simon fell back in surprise at the conviction in her voice as she insulted him. Her green eyes burned with repressed hate and betrayal but he could see her love cowering behind the other more pronounced emotions.

"Ya have no right ta call me affectionate names anymore, you cheatin' bastard!"

Simon felt the blood drain from his face as her words registered to him, "What are you talking about, Emma? I have _never _strayed from you!"

"Oh, really?" Emma laughed humorlessly and sank back onto the wall behind her, "If you haven't _'strayed'_, as ya call it, explain ta me what the hell has gotten inta ya? Huh? Why have ya been actin' so secretive whenever I'm around?"

Simon froze as he realized that Emma wasn't a fool and would have recognized that he had been hiding something.

"It's not what you think!" He spoke, only realizing how cliche that sounded _after_ he said them.

"That's what they all say." Emma stood from her old bed and pushed him onto his side as he tried to crawl in front of her path.

Simon saw the resolution in her body and understood that she was leaving him. For good. He had to stop her, evenif it meant ruining his planning.

"I was hiding something but it's not what you think." She stopped walking away from him but remained turned away. He plowed on through his speech. "I wasn't cheating on you, I could never cheat on the most wonderful woman in the Universe. I had this all planned out and it was going to be everything you deserved but this will have to do."

Simon gently reached out and turned his girlfriend towards him before reaching into his pants pocket, slowly removing the velvet box he had stowed there. "Emma Song, you are the most beautiful and passionate people that I have ever met. Aside from your sister and Mal, I have never met a person who was so damaged from what the Alliance did that they used their skills to try and make this bad situation a better one. I may be a wanted man but someone has already claimed the bounty on my heart." He paused and basked as she goggled at his horrible joke, "I promise to always take care of you for however long you want me too. I'm hoping that the length of time will be forever. So, Emma Song, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Simon snapped the box lid open and watched as her hand flew up towards her mouth, a gasp echoing through the room. Tears formed in Emma's eyes as she bent down to his level and placed both hands on Simon's face.

"Of course I'll marry you you idiot!" She pulled him into a kiss and marvelled at the intensity that he responded to her. When air became a neccessity, they pulled apart, Simon immediately pulling the ring from the box and placing it on her ring finger. A grin resided on both of their faces as they took in the beauty of the jewel.

"Let's go get married." Simon stated looking up into his fiance's eyes, his tone serious.

"What do ya mean? We aren't anywhere near a planet that could do it."

Simon grinned, "We don't need a planet. Shepherd Book can legally marry us right now."

Emma hesitated and Simon saw it in her eyes, "Hey, the only reason I am rushing this is because I never want you to doubt my devotion to you ever again."

Emma nodded her understanding and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the ladder. "I'll get everyone if you get the rings and Shepherd Book."

Simon nodded and pulled her in for another kiss befoer releasing her, "Let's go elope!"

* * *

Emma finally arrived in the loading bay with her nicest shirt and pants on. Simon and Shepherd Book stood closest to the doors, smiling at her. Standing along the sides of the two men stood River, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, and Kaylee. Upon reaching Book and Simon, Simon spoke up.

"Where are Stana and Mal?"

Emma blushed slightly, "They are busy at the moment as I am sure that you know. I would prefer not to interrupt again tonight. I think twice is enough." Simon turned beet red and turned back to the Shepherd.

"We are ready to begin now."

* * *

The next morning, Stana and Mal walked into the kitchen and stumbled to a halt as they noticed the catastrophe in the room.

"Gui Gui long de dong happened here?" Mal demanded, his voice causing the passed out occupants of the room to jerk awake.

Kaylee spoke up first, rubbing her forehead and squinting into the brightness of the room, "Oh hey Cap'n. We were celebratin' last night."

Both of the sober adults scrunched up their faces in confusion, "What celebration? As far as I kno-" Stana stumbled to a halt as she took in two of the missing crew. "Alright, where are they?" She asked, her voice tinged with laughter and false hurt.

"They.. uh... I can't really 'member." Kaylee said.

"Well I'm insulted." Stana replied, turning to look at the still confused Mal. He opened his mouth to speak when a moan from Jayne caused him to stop.

"Shit. Not had a hangover like this in awhile." He propped himself up in a chair from the table and leaned his head gingerly on the table.

"Can someone explain what ya'll are goin' on 'bout?" Mal demanded again, once more looking at the wrecked room.

"We got hitched last night!"

Stana and Mal turned back from the way they came and spotted Simon and Emma leaning against each other. They were definately more touchy than they ever had been in front of others.

Stana smiled and embraced her sister tightly, "Why the hell didn't ya wake me up, mei mei? I would have been there!"

Emma chuckled and glanced slyly at her sister's boyfriend, "I decided ta let ya'll have last night. Besides, wouldn't have wanted to see Mal all mushy anyway. And he more than likely would have been grumpy for not reaching the finish line anyway."

Stana laughed as she watched Mal turn bright red and Simon sputter at the uninhibited information that his wife was giving out.

"Alright, we need ta fit ya with a filter." Mal growled out, "Ya'll still have ta clean this up. I don't care that ya just got married. Honeymoon'll have ta wait 'til we hit planet side again."

Simon and Emma nodded and began to move towards the clutter on the table. Stana walked up behind Simon and placed her hand in his back pocket, placing her mouth right up against his ear.

"This is from me and Mal. Use it for a nice place for the honeymoon. It's enough to last ya for two weeks. If I can get Mal to let it be for three, I'll get ya the money to stay in a Ritzy place the whole time and then some." Pulling back, Stana smiled and pulled her hand out of his pocket. Glancing at her brother-in-laws face, she grinned as she noticed his bright red face. Patting his bum, she walked away with a wink and grabbed Mal's hand, pulling him from the room.

Emma glanced at her husband and noticed the look on his face. Immediately knowing what had happened, she laughed as she pried the beer mug from Jayne's slack hand, the lug had fallen asleep again.

"How much did she give ya?"

Simon startled and looked shocked that Emma wasn't angry at her sister's actions.

"Oh please, I know Stana. She doesn't go for the scrawny ones and besides, from what she has told me, she is perfectly satisified with who she has got. And she has used that tactic to pass gifts before. How much?"

"She said two weeks, possibly three if she can persuade Mal."

Emma laughed, "She'll get us that extra week, you just watch." Simon moved towards where Emma stood and pulled the wad of cash from his pocket, passing it to her.

"I'll lose it so you might want to watch it."

Emma shook her head and grabbed the money. "Where did she get that much money anyway?" Simon asked.

Emma froze and briefly thought of their lives when they lived in the Core, none of the other's knew of that part of their histories. Clearing her throat and grinning, trying to pass off what she was saying as nonchalant she spoke, "We both have cash saved up for when the other got married. Looks like she came through with what we decided."

Simon nodded, none the wiser. Turning back to look at Jayne still situated at the table, Simon looked conflicted, "Should we wake him and move him?"

At that moment, Jayne started to slid from his seat and landed heavily on the floor. Emma turned her head slightly to the side, observing him on the ground.

"Nah, let's leave him."

I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the delay in posting but school has been kicking my ass. Read and Review and you will make me a very happy girl! :)


End file.
